blinovitch_lmt_doctor_who_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Sixth Doctor
The Sixth Doctor was initially the most turbulent and volatile incarnations of the Doctor. With his brightly coloured patchwork coat to his ego and frequency to insult and boast his self-acclaimed superiority, his relationship with people he met early in his life was particularly unflattering. The Doctor suffered from a frequent delusion of grandeur and an unwaning desire to appear as the outward 'knight errand'. However, beneath his bluster, arrogance and thunderous demeanour was a gentle and approachable man with a warmth to him that would shine with later companions and making him feel trusting and empathetic. Overview Following his regeneration, his relationship with Peri was particularly strained due to the stark change from his gentlemanly fifth incarnation to the eruptive, almost abusive of his sixth. After a while, however, the Doctor and Peri soon found a common ground with one another again and travelled together as friends again. It was travelling with Peri, and occasionally the shapeshifter Frobisher, that the Doctor was put on trial again by the Time Lords and an evil representation of himself, the Valeyard. It was during this that he witnessed what he believed to be the death of Peri and the introduction of a future companion, Melanie Bush. After returning Mel home, planning to travel with her in the future, the Doctor travelled alone for a while before finding a new companion in the form of history lecturer, Evelyn Smythe. His adventures with Evelyn were instrumental in his mellowing into a more empathetic and gentle individual. It was also during these adventures that the Doctor met future travelling companion, Flip Jackson and encountered his old acquaintance, Thomas Brewster. Despite their friendship being strained on occasion by circumstances, they still remained the best of friends and travelled together until Evelyn left to be with a man she'd met on the planet Vilag. Receiving a distress signal from the year 500,002, the Doctor was met by strange, young lady Charlotte 'Charley' Pollard, who was, unbeknown to him, the companion of his eighth incarnation. He allowed her to travel with him while he tried to discover who she was, when she was eventually replaced by Mila, a Dalek test subject who had escaped and had been hiding, unseen, in the TARDIS since the Doctor's first incarnation. When it became clear about who his two companions were, Mila sacrificed herself to save the Doctor and Charley had the Doctor's memories altered to place Mila in her role so as to preserve the Web of Time. The Doctor continued to have adventures in the Land of Fiction, meeting a fictional version of Jamie McCrimmon and reuniting with Zoe Heriot and operated undercover while stranded in Victorian England with Jago and Litefoot before giving them a few trips in the TARDIS. The Doctor was reunited with Flip when he swapped bodies with Davros and she chose to continue travelling with him after he had been restored to his own. They travelled together a a little while, with the Doctor still wishing he could go back and find Peri. When Flip fell to Earth from a space station, the Doctor used the TARDIS to save her from falling and went in search of Peri when he found a invite the Flip's wedding in his P.O. box. Finding Peri again, the Doctor went on an unknown number of adventures with her before she again left his company and he travelled alone for a while before being grounded in Bletchley Park in 1944 and met Mrs Constance Clarke. When his TARDIS was repaired, the Doctor took Constance with him on the understanding that she wished to be returned to her duties when she wished to concluded their travels. It was on these adventures that the Doctor was reunited with Flip, who had been pulled into a plot to trap him and she, now also married, joined the Doctor on adventures again. Eventually, the Doctor was again travelling alone and decided it was time to formally meet Mel in the correct chronological order. They became good friends in their travels, but her acquaintance with this incarnation was brought to an abrupt end. Though many sources indicate differing methods of the Sixth Doctor's fate, all that can be certified is that the TARDIS brought itself into an emergency landing on the planet Lakertya and, before being captured by the Rani, the bright and colourful Sixth Doctor regenerated into his infinitely-more-mysterious seventh incarnation. Biography To be added Alternate Timelines To be added Psychological Profile To be added Appearance To be added Other Matters To be added Behind the Scenes To be added External Links To be added Category:Characters Category:Time Lords Category:Time Lord Renegades Category:Incarnations of the Doctor Category:Members of UNIT